


True Natures (You Can't Hide For Long)

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [55]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Human Oikawa Tooru, Incubi Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Roommates, Succubi & Incubi, Supre everyone tbh, hqfantasyexchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Hajime moves in with human Tooru, and does his best to hide that he's an incubi and the supre realm from Tooru. However, Tooru has a secret of his own... He's a viewer, someone who can see supre things





	True Natures (You Can't Hide For Long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masquerabiandays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/gifts).



> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS @MASQUERABIAN DAYS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (I hope to have this all up by the 7th but jic I'm posting it as a multichapter bc plans have,,, gotten out of hand)
> 
> FOR THE HQ FANTASY EXCHANGE

Tooru usually enjoys the commute home. It’s a nice change of pace after a busy day at work, the perfect transition to getting home. 

Of course, Tooru has the issue of actually having a home to stay in. He has an apartment, a place to go and sleep, but it’s far from being a home. It’s impersonal, no matter how many posters Tooru puts up, and the sleep he gets there is sub-par at best. It’s hard to find a place of residence no one has emotional attachment to.

Tooru sighs slightly and turns his gaze out the window, careful not to let his eyes focus as they roam over the other passengers. From what he can tell without letting his gaze linger, three out of the five others sharing this part of the light rail would put him in danger.

Outside, the sky has long-since gone dark. Well, dark as it can in the city. Tooru resists the urge to sigh again. He misses the stars. Tearing his gaze from the sad glowing grey of the outside, Tooru’s eye catches on an ad along the curve where the wall meets the ceiling, proclaiming the building of a new set of apartment buildings closer to his work than where he currently lives.

New.

The words catches his attention like no other. It means no attachments to anything other than the grounds. It means he can live there without worrying who he can safely say “Hi,” to. It means a place to actually get some sleep.

—

Hajime doesn’t know why he listened to Sawamura “You don’t get enough energy” “You need more exposure in the human realm” “stuckass” Daichi. Okay, maybe he can admit that the “stuckass” was undeserved. Daichi’s nice, and just worried for him. But that doesn’t change that Hajime is going to be mentally cursing him the entire time he’s looking for a place to live.

Making sure again that his horns, tail, and wings are concealed, Hajime walks into the recently-built building. Almost immediately after the door closes behind him it opens again, this time to a tall, elegant man with perfectly coiffed chestnut hair and red eyes.

Hajime does a double take, and relaxes slightly when he realizes that the stranger’s eyes are actually brown, and that the red was just the way the light hit them. Reminded him of root beer.

“Hello,” the stranger says, voice slightly higher than Hajime expected but no less smooth, “Are you the landlord or-”

He’s cut off by a woman walking out to stand behind the desk to their left, “That would be me, are you the gentlemen who called about a second-floor apartment?”

“I did,” Hajime says at the same time the other man says his confirmation.

There’s a moment of silence during which Hajime bites back the urge to say, “Jinx.” Curse Tetsurou’s influence.

The woman nods, “Good. Because the last available apartment on the second floor is on a corner, and all of those are two-bedroom. Gentlemen, I hope you don’t mind being roommates.”

Hajime turns to the other man, who’s already looking him up and down with an appraising gaze. It feels as though he can see into Hajime’s very soul, and all of a sudden Hajime feels the need to double-check his cloaking magic.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” The man says finally, seemingly satisfied, “Oikawa Tooru,” he extends his hand and Hajime takes it in a firm shake.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. And I don’t mind.”

Thus their fates were sealed.

—

~A Few Weeks Later~

—

“I’m going out!” Hajime calls as he passes through the sitting area, where Tooru is sitting, papers spread out ahead of him. He looks at Hajime, blinking in surprise. Hajime’s dressed to go clubbing, in a mesh shirt with a black jean vest over it, to hide his wings, and black pants tight enough to show off his assets but not tight enough to be uncomfortable, and boots with a three-inch boosted heel.

Tooru looks like he wants to say something, and Hajime hopes that he doesn’t want to come with. He hasn’t fed properly since he moved in, just stolen a few kisses here and there, and he’s _starving._ But he can’t exactly go to a stranger’s house if his roommate is with him.

“Stay safe,” Tooru eventually says, before turning back to his papers. Lucky he looks away because Hajime can’t hide his relief and confusion. At first glance, if  you looked at the two of them (well, at the human-presenting Hajime and the human Tooru), you would take Tooru as the one to go out to share a stranger’s bed, and Hajime as the one who wouldn’t be caught dead in a club. But it’s quite the opposite, and Tooru has gone against Hajime’s expectations in more than this one regard.

It’s not that Hajime expected Tooru to be a _bad_ roommate, more that he didn’t expect him to be so courteous. He seemed like the type of person to divide up the chores and the space and say “This isn’t my problem.” Instead, he has quietly done the shared chores Hajime had expected they’d have to make a chart or something for, like taking out the trash when it’s full, or going shopping. Hajime finds it’s a good balance, with them both cleaning up their own messes and chores being done by whoever notices they need to be done first. He’s a great roommate, and Hajime finds he minds spending time with the human less than he thought he would.

“I will, thanks,” Hajime says, and walks out into the evening.

Walking into the club is like taking in a breath of fresh air. There’s already plenty of tension and longing on the dance floor, an Hajime absorbs it eagerly, closing his eyes for a second and taking it all in before he walks up to the bar to order a drink and scope out a target.

—

Tooru can’t say he wasn’t expecting Hajime to come back early in the morning, in some part of his mind. But he also can’t say that, on a more conscious level, he wasn’t expecting Hajime to come back sometime in the time between morning and night, maybe 2 or 4 am?

But when he gets his mind off of his work for a few seconds, he realizes that Hajime isn’t back yet. There’s a part of him that’s worried, but he’s mostly surprised. At first glance, and even second glance, Hajime doesn’t exactly seem like the type to go for one night stands. Of course, Tooru isn’t about to judge. Hajime is an adult and it’s his choice and he can handle himself.

A glance at the clock reveals it’s well past five in the morning, and Tooru muses to himself with a bittersweet tinge, _Looks can be deceiving_.

Tooru yawns and stands with a stretch before gathering up his papers. He’s just put them in order and closed the folder to put in his bag when the door opens and Hajime slips in quietly. He’s in yesterday’s clothes but looks fresher than Tooru remembers.

“Have a nice night?” Tooru teases with a wink, and Hajime startles, turning for the door to look at him.

“Yeah, had a nice meal,” He mumbles, before appraising Tooru, “Why are you still awake? Did you get _any_ sleep?”

 Tooru laughs lightly, waving a hand slightly, “Don’t worry Iwa-chan.”

 Hajime narrows his eyes but drops it, walking towards  his bedroom with a call of, “You better be in bed by the time I’m out of the shower!”

Tooru chuckles and shakes his head, finishing packing up his stuff.

—

Hajime gets out of his shower and carefully pulls on a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, his tail and wings settling comfortably beneath the soft fabric.

Feeling refresh and comfy, Hajime peeks into the empty sitting room. Satisfied that he won’t have to look after a sick roommate, he moves on to his room.

Inside, his modified phone lights up with notifications.

Only a few people have his number, and Hajime grins as he picks up his phone. Sure enough, the group chat he’s in with his two best friends shows quite a few new messages.

Hajime skips the ones trying to get his attention and begins to type.

 **Hajime:**?

 **Tetsurou:** Fiinnaalllyyyy

 **Hajime:** Sorry. Was feeding last night, took a shower as soon as I got home.

 **Tetsurou:** Cool story, but we have a q

 **Daichi:** Not that we don’t care about you charging properly

 **Tetsurou:** ojncfujsncskjn yeah

 **Daichi:** We want to come over

 **Hajime:** Sure lemme check w my roommate first though

 **Tetsurou:** Roommate? You found another incubi? Succubi?

 **Hajime:** …

 **Daichi:** Okay. You live with a what?

 **Hajime:** Human

 **Tetsurou:** A viewer?

 **Hajime:** Not as far as I know

 **Daichi:** Okay. Check with them then and we won’t give you away

 **Tetsurou:** Wait did you feed on them then?

 **Hajime:** Bad idea. I live with him and eventually my memory spell wouldn’t be effective.

 **Daichi:** True.. Stay safe?

 **Hajime:** It was your idea to spend more time with humans. But yeah, I will

Hajime smiles as the topic turns to other things.

—

~A couple days later~

—

Tooru wakes up feeling more well-rested than he has before. He chalks it up to how he’s been sleeping better and better since he moved in.

He wipes the sleep from his eyes and gets dressed before gathering his stuff and opening the door to his room, ready to get back to work.

Hajime stands on the other side, hand up, poised to knock. They blink at each other in surprise before Hajime seems to remember why he’s at Tooru’s door.

“Is it okay with you if a couple of my friends come over to hang out tomorrow?” Hajime asks, and Tooru blinks again.

“What’re they like?”

“In how many words?”

Tooru laughs at the question, “Um, one?”

“One’s responsible, and his boyfriend is…” Hajime pauses, considering, “dependable.”

Tooru doesn’t have any problem with Hajime having friends over, and he says as much. Hajime smiles at him before Tooru checks his watch and hurries out the door.

He’s late for work.

—

~The Next Day~

—

Tooru is apparently still asleep when Hajime gets a text indicating that Daichi and Tetsurou have arrived. About five seconds after he’s read the text, there’s a knock on the front door. And then another knock. And then a faint yelp, to Hajime’s amusement.

He opens the door to Tetsurou whining at Daichi, both of them not even attempting to hide their demonic features.

Instead of letting them in, he steps into the hall with them, “What are you guys doing!?”

Daichi and Tetsurou looks at them confusedly, and he sighs, “Your wings, horns, and tails are just-” he gestures, “Out?”

Daichi laughs, “You know humans can’t see our features unless they’re viewers right?”

Hajime glares at Tetsurou, who had told him to be extra careful with his features, and says through gritted teeth, “No. I did not.”

Tetsurou chuckles, clapping him on the shoulder, “Well, you know now!” he ignores Hajime’s glare in favor of looking past him at the door, “Are you gonna invite us in?”

Hajime sighs and turns, opening the door and gesturing them into the apartment.

“So what’s the roommate like?” Daichi asks as soon as they’re comfortable in the sitting area.

“He’s nice. He’s smart and confident and actually a really good roommate.”

“Better than you thought the human realm would be?” Tetsurou asks with a knowing smirk.

Hajime rolls his eyes for show before grinning, “Yeah.”

“Speaking of your roommate, where-” Daichi’s interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Tooru walks out of his room and blearily makes his way to the kitchen.

The three stare at him as he makes coffee, cringing when he puts nothing in it,  and Tetsurou flinches backwards when Tooru chugs it.

Then Tooru picks up the coffee pitcher, and Tetsurou says under his breath, “Hoe don’t do it.”

He pours the coffee, and Tetsurou finishes with an, “Oh my god.”

Daichi’s horrified look gets progressively more disturbed as Tooru chugs his second cup of black coffee.

“Dude! Are you okay?!” Tetsurou finally blurts when Tooru finishes.

Tooru turns around and sees them all watching and his eyes go wide as he fumbles with his cup, nearly dropping it.

There’s a moment of silence, where a shocked Tooru and the horrified Tetsurou and Daichi stare at each other, before Hajime breaks it.

“Tooru, these are my friends Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi.”

“Hi,” Tetsurou raises a hand slightly to wave.

“Daichi, Tetsurou, this is my roommate Oikawa Tooru.”

Tooru’s face goes artificially polite when puts the mug down and clears his throat, walking over to shake Daichi and Tetsurou’s hands, “I’ve got to get back to work, it was nice to meet you both.”

Hajime snags Tooru’s sleeve as he tries to slip past them to his room, “No you don’t. You were up past 2 last night. I’m sure you can take a break for a couple hours to just relax.”

Tooru casts a glance around the room, the look in his eyes something Hajime can’t quite decipher, before he sighs in defeat, “Fine. Just let me get my glasses.”

Hajime reluctantly lets him go, and Tooru brushes past him, expression carefully guarded.

—

Tooru is on edge the entire time Hajime’s friends are over.

Tooru kind of wants to grab Hajime by the shoulders and shake him until he spills out answers. How the fuck does he know a couple of demons? _Incubi_ no less.

Granted, they aren’t bad company, and Tooru feels kind of bad for being as on-guard as he is. That being said, the entire time they’re there he’s hyper aware of how his eyes focusing in the wrong place could bring down is entire life around him.

Over time, he definitely relaxes around them, as they aren’t malicious or anything, and he fully leans into the feeling of comfortable safety. But he won’t- _can’t_ \- let himself be anything but careful.

Finally they leave, making sure to get his number before they leave, promising to tell him all of Hajime’s most embarrassing stories.

As soon as the door closes, Hajime apologizes for his friends’ ribbing.

Tooru forces a laugh, “It’s fine! They were nice.”

Hajime smiles, “Yeah.”

“How did you meet them?” Tooru asks, his voice much more steady than he feels.

“We grew up together,” Hajime says with a fond smile, clearly reminiscing.

“Oh. Cool,” Tooru says, forcing a positive tone even as his heart sinks in his chest. _Grew up with incubi._ He resolves to keep a better eye on Hajime from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE *PLEASE* COMMENT?????


End file.
